fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate
''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate ''is a fighting game developed by Natsume and published by Bandai Namco, released on the Nintendo Switch, XBOX One, PS4 and PC. Its release date hasn't been announced as of now. Story Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate's ''story is very similar to ''Godzilla Unleash's ''story. Meteors start raining down on the Earth, cause massive climate changes and causing large crystals to sprout out of the ground. Monsters start appearing across the Earth and begin creating factions to either take back or conquer the Earth (depending on the faction). ''I'll continue this story later. Gameplay Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Ultimate ''is a 3D fighting game, similar to the Godzilla Pipeworks Trilogy. Players have the option of fighting with up to 4 monsters, in or not in teams. Players use punches, kicks, and fierce attacks, to string combos and damage enemies. You can also jump, and in some monsters, fly, grab enemies to do grab attacks, or grab buildings and throw them as deadly projectiles. Players are also able to fire a breath weapon to attack enemies with ranged attacks, though these usually take energy. Energy is slowly regenerated as you fight. Crystals are found across every city in the game. When destroyed, they give out various boosts to the player, along with increasing a meter. This meter is the monster's '''Critical Mass'. Once it is full, the player can activate Critical Mass, giving them a powerful boost. This boost depends on which type of crystals you destroy the most. While in Critical Mass, the player can unleash a powerful Rage Attack, at the cost of half of your meter. The crystals you destroyed are placed under your character's portrait, so you can see which crystals you've destroyed the most, before using Critical Mass. The Earth military is present during fights. Though they will attack every monster, they will usually aim for the monster that does the most destruction. Controls *'Left Stick: '''Move *'Right Stick: 'Direct Attack, Aim Breath *'B: 'Punch *'A: 'Kick *'B + A: 'Grab *'X: 'Fierce Attack *'Y: 'Breath *'X + Y: 'Activate Critical Mass, Rage Attack. *'L: 'Block *'R: 'Jump, Fly ''All buttons are shown as if the player is using a Nintendo Switch controller. Crystals As said before, crystals litter the stage, and destroying them gives you a temporary boost. The color of the crystal will determine which boost you get. All crystals start off as white crystals, but become different colored crystals later on. Modes TBA Monsters Each monster is split into four factions, the Earth Defenders, the Global Defense Force, the Aliens and the Mutants. Earth Defenders The Earth Defenders want to protect the Earth from any threat coming its way. Because of this, they see the crystals as a problem, and want to destroy them at all costs, even if it means the destruction of human cities. They avoid using Critical Mass, and attack those who use it. Global Defense Force The G.D.F. want to protect humanity, and built a variety of mechas to defend it. They don't tolerate the destruction of human cities. The mechas themselves are vulnerable to corruption from the crystals. Aliens Under the control of the Vortaak, they want to conquer the earth and using the Critical Mas from the crystals to support their master's invasion. They are willing to do anything to achieve their goals, even if it means destroying humans or kaijus. Mutants With a lust for power, they want to use the crystals and Critical Mass to cause destruction to everything in their paths. Stages *'Tokyo '- A combination of typhoons, tsunamis and massive rainfall have caused the city of Tokyo to because flooded. Most of the city is submerged in water. *'Osaka '- A massive toxic cloud has enshrouded the city of Osaka. Most of the city is intact, and monsters can't be damaged by the cloud (though it obscures the player's vision). *'Sydney '- The largest city in Australia is in the middle freak blizzard, causing most of the city to become covered in ice and snow. *'London '- The crystals have created a powerful gravitational vortex, causing part of the city to float off into space. If a kaiju is knocked off the edge, they are instantly KOed. *'Los Angeles '- A massive volcano has sprouted out of the ground, destroying the city of Los Angeles and covering it in molten lava. The lava can damage players that touch it, and the volcano will periodically spew out fireballs. *'New York: '''The city is the site of SpaceGodzilla's impact, leaving a bunch of the city destroyed and covering most of the city in his crystals. *'Monster Island: 'The home of many of the Earth monsters, Monster Island, due to it's remote location, hasn't seen much change, other the crystals being found across the stage. *'Mothership: '''A Vortaak mothership crash landed onto Earth. It is slightly tilted on one side, and crystals are growing across the ship. Trivia *This game was inspired by this video. *The name of the game is obviously inspired by Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games